Hero
by TenkunoMeiou
Summary: A hero has to act like a hero. One Shot.


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything. Besides my clothes.

**_Summary:_** A hero has to act like a hero. One Shot.

**_A/N:_** A huge Thank you! Too SerenityDenied for beta-ing. I know I'm a pain! Sorries.

* * *

**Hero**

**

* * *

**

I had run ahead.

Donald and Goofy had stayed behind to cover my back.

As I ran forward I could see a small army of heartless forming, so I took my keyblade and sliced through them as fast as I could. I needed to get there fast, and they weren't helping in the least. With a grunt I finally sliced through what I thought was the last of them. I sighed and bent over slightly too catch my breath, that's when I noticed a bit of black from the corner of my eye. Immediately I was on guard, as I had guessed it was another one. I frowned slightly, hoping I had been rid of them all, and got ready to easily destroy this one. The heartless was standing eight feet from me, his front facing me but his head lowered as he swayed slightly like they usually do. He took not the slightest notice in my approach.

I stood there for a few minutes. He wasn't attacking me like the rest had. And he wasn't going around stealing the hearts of any of the civilians. He didn't seem to want to hurt me if he didn't have to, which confused me because that's what they were created to do. That was their job. But as soon as I saw it look up at me with its yellow glowing eyes I knew perfectly not too kill it. Standing there alone he looked no more dangerous than Mushu. I thought easily that I could just move, at a good distance, by it and leave him be. Moreover, the longer I looked at him, the longer I didn't want to shoot him. So that was that. I decided that I would watch him for a little longer to make sure he didn't turn savage, and then I would continue on my way.

But at that moment I glanced around at the crowd that had started to form behind me that Donald and Goofy were trying they're hardest to hold back. It was an immense crowd, two thousand at least and growing with every minute. It blocked the passages for a long distance, on either side. I looked back at the sea of black faces with yellow glowing eyes- all faces vacant of emotion or anything as they jumped and slashed at my partners. I could feel many of them watching me so intensely as if I were going to perform a magic trick. But I knew they were really just tying to stop me from saving the world. They did not like me, and me them. And then I realized that I would have to kill the small heartless in front of me after all.

That's what was expected of the Keyblade wielder.

The worlds needed saving. And leaving one small Heartless wouldn't help me or the worlds any. I was committed to my destiny. A hero has to act like a hero.

But I did not want to kill the Heartless. I watched it as it swayed a few more times, looked around then turned its gaze back to me. But it still didn't do anything. It seemed to me it would be murder to do anything to it. By now I was not squeamish about killing things, but I had never killed anything that was innocent. I knew what I should have done. I should have walked towards it and if it came at me I would just kill it. But the thing was, that would give it an advantage for damage on its part. But right then I wasn't thinking about just my own skin. I was thinking about the others and what leaving this little Heartless could cause. He could go back to where he came from and inform all the others about what I had done. And then the word would spread all over, to the other worlds…"The Keyblade master let one of the Heartless go?!" I can't allow that. There was only one alternative. I gripped the keyblade tighter in my hands and moved into an attack position.

I aimed right for his head.

When I had rushed foreword, I had not felt the blade run though it's little body, and I didn't not hear the soft squelching sound of the flesh, or whatever they had being pierced. But I could see it. I was only two inches away from it now. In that instant, in too short a time, one would have thought, a mysterious, terrible change had come over the Heartless. It did not stir, but every line in his body had altered. It looked suddenly stricken, shrunken, immensely old, as though the impact had paralyzed it with out knocking it over. At last, after what seemed like a long time –it might have been five seconds- It sagged flabbily to his knees. Its mouth slobbered. An enormous senility seemed to have settled upon it.

I twisted my blade.

It still did not collapse, but instead climbed up with desperate slowness and stood weakly up right. Legs shaking, head hanging.

I twisted my blade back to the original angel and pulled it out harshly.

That did it for him.

I could see the agony of it jolt its whole body and knock the last remnant of its strength from its legs. And just like all of its family its eyes stopped glowing as it collapsed with a soft thud on the ground. I stared at its body for a long awhile. I can't remember how long. I watched as black ooze poured from its stab wound and as it slowly started to fade away.

"Swora!"

I blinked and looked up to see the two of them in front of me. I nodded quickly. "Yeah! I'm coming!"

A hero has to act like a hero.

Right then I hated being the hero.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well that's my serious ficclet for the week. Now I'm off to wonderland. A.k.a isney World.


End file.
